Agent Swan
by lovedforeternity
Summary: Written for the Steamy Crossover Contest- FBI Agent Edward Cullen is shocked when he is suddenly attracted to his formerly unremarkable partner while on an undercover assignment. Will he take a shot! Lemmonny goodness. Please note the rating!


**Disclaimer- I don't own any characters or story ideas. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and the writers and makers of Miss Congeniality**

**Steamy Movie Crossover Contest**

**Name of story: Agent Swan**

**Penname: lovedforeternity**

**Movie or TV Show: Miss Congeniality **

**Main Character Pairing: Bella and Edward**

**POV:Edward**

**To read the rest of the entries go to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest C2.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest go to TheThreeSmutketeers profile page.**

**Or**

**ObessingoverEdward, Jayeliwood, or TheSpoiltOne-amanda2505 profile pages.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact them.**

**Contest ends February 5, 2009**

**Agent Swan**

**A/N- This story is a stolen scene from Miss Congeniality. I just took it and made it steamy, and added in my two favorite characters the sexy Edward and Bella. I hope you enjoy it!**

I stared into the surveillance screen as I watched her walk down the stairs, her hips swaying easily until she stopped in a sexy confident stance when she reached the bottom. I tried to tear my eyes away from the screen, as there was no reason that I needed to monitor her this evening, but she looked incredible, I didn't want to stop. I cursed myself for letting my mind wander as I reminded my body that this was the first mobile operation and I couldn't afford any distraction. I had dreamed of running my own operation for years now, and this was my shot.

The chief had given me point on this assignment and I needed to keep my head in the game, because if I messed this up, I could kiss my promotion goodbye. I had been an agent for the Federal Bureau of Investigation for the last 7 years, and this kind of opportunity doesn't come around often. I needed to show upper management I was up for the challenge. If I wanted to accomplish that I just needed to keep my eyes off of my partner's body.

I looked away from the monitor reluctantly though it didn't matter that I was no longer looking at the screen, I could still see her sexy body in the long backless evening gown. I tried to remember her before they made her over to look like a contestant in the Miss United States Pageant for the uncover assignment. She was a train wreck, messy brown hair, no makeup; she wore the standard men's uniform and her walk… uhhggg, hardly feminine. She didn't brush her hair, she may not have been a lot to look, but she always smelled great. Despite not being physically attracted to her, she was one of my favorite people.

The only time I remember being remotely physically attracted to her was when we were sparing. That girl had a lot of rage and gave me a work out every time we sparred. During our duel, her tiny frame came at me and I flipped her on her back. Most people would have considered that the end of the bout, but not Swan, she used her strong legs to trip me and then flip me over pinning me down. Her firm ass was in my face and I got hard instantly. I kicked her off of me and gave her the win, embarrassed that she gave me wood. I mean the girl had the mouth of a sailor and could drink me under the table. She was intimidating sometimes, and I felt like my man card was in jeopardy every time we hung out. I felt more like a girl then she did.

My partner Agent Bella Swan was intelligent, and aggressive. She was an amazing marksman and frankly one of the best agents that I have ever worked with, but she has always been one of the guys. The rest of the agents and I never filtered ourselves around her, because she accepted us how we are, and we accepted her. She was brash and sarcastic, much like a man; she was just one of the guys.

Now, after the makeup and the waxing, the transformation was amazing, she looked incredible with her dark brown chestnut hair and her expressive smoky brown eyes. I swear when she first walked out of that hanger, I had to adjust myself as I stared at her sexy long milky white legs, her curvy hips, and her tight ass. Damn! She was hot, and I hadn't gotten her out of my head since then.

I turned my head back to the screen where I saw her screaming at her pageant instructor Aro. I smiled instantly relieved that she was not angry at me. It was never fun to have the wrath of Swan unleashed on you. I looked closer and she had her hands on her hips as I secretly longed to touch her there; I wondered what it would take for Agent Swan to moan my name? I asked myself. I felt my body react again; I had to get out of there to clear my head. I needed to relieve some tension so I grabbed my suit, changed quickly and headed for the pool.

I was swimming laps trying to get her image out of my head when I felt something hard hit the side of my face. I sprang out of the water and I saw my beautiful partner standing at the side of the pool, visually upset.

"Cullen, I came here to tell you I am out. I quit… I can't do this; I don't even feel like myself anymore." She shouted.

I swam towards the side of the pool and she sat down in one of the lawn chairs, her dress opened up at the slit and exposed her silky legs. I tried to keep my focus, as I had never seen her so upset before.

"Swan you can't quit, I don't need this right now. This whole operation is shit if you leave. What happened?" I asked as I moved closer to her, my eyes searching hers for answers.

"Aro said some things… look it doesn't matter what he said, I am screwing up in there. I am prancing around in dresses and high heels; I look ridiculous. I can't even wear my gun. I don't even feel like an agent anymore. I won't be able to pull this off." She stated with tears glistening in her beautiful brown eyes. "I am going to mess up Edward, and then that will get you in trouble. I couldn't bare that." she whispered as the tears finally spilled over on to her cheeks.

"Swan, do you know why I picked you for this assignment?" I asked

"Yeah, you chose me because I am the only agent who looked decent in a swimsuit that wasn't on maternity leave."

"No, that's why they let me pick you, why did I pick you?" asking again.

"You lost a bet" She replied quickly

"Damnit Swan, I didn't lose a bet, I chose you because you are one of the best agents out there. Your smart and you have great instincts. To be honest, I wouldn't want anyone else to be on my team."

Her eyes met mine again and I felt an electric current flow through my body.

"What if I screw up Edward? I mean I don't want to but I might." She said looking at me with those sexy brown eyes and her pouty lips.

"You won't, you just have to go out there and show them who you are. You are beautiful, funny and incredibly sexy and if they see half of what I see, they will love you." I spoke softly while I reached out and took her hand.

Her eyes bore into mine and she smiled. I needed to be closer to her. I reached up with my other hand to place it on her wet cheek but I yanked a little too hard on her wrist and she went flying into the pool. I started laughing but when she resurfaced she was shocked and pissed and immediately started screaming at me.

"Cullen you asshole, Aro is going to kill you. You are in so much trouble." I put my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me and I placed my lips to her ear.

"I am sorry, I just had to see you wet" I whispered. "You look great"

"Shut up Cullen, I am freezing my ass off" she said trying to push me away to no avail.

She shivered in my arms and I didn't move. I waited for another one of her sarcastic retorts, but she was silent as she shivered against me once again. "Come on, let's get you up to my room and get you dried off before Aro finds us."

I grabbed her hand and led her out of the pool and gently put a towel around her shoulders.

"I am serious Cullen, if I go down for this dress getting ruined; I am coming after you with my 45. I am in enough hot water with the chief as it is." She ranted while we headed up to my room on the fourth floor.

I led her into my room and she looked around, obviously expecting to find other agents there, when she noticed we were alone; she turned around and stared at me with a confused expression. I ignored the look, and just went to the dresser and pulled out a tee shirt and some boxers and threw it at her. She caught it and went into the bathroom. I changed into a pair of basketball shorts and ran a towel through my already messy reddish brown hair and thought about my next move. I was alone in a hotel room with the girl I had fanaticized about for the last week. _What am I doing?_, I thought.

Bella came out of the bathroom wearing my tee- shirt; her wet hair was brushed and swept over her shoulders and chest revealing her hardened nipples from the cold. She blushed as she watched my eyes sweep over her body. She looked fantastic.

"What are you staring at Cullen; you act like you've never seen a woman before." She spouted trying to avoid my intense stare.

"To be honest Swan, I never thought of you as a woman before this week. Do you have any idea how sexy you look right now?" I asked breathlessly as I walked closer and reached out to touch her face.

She giggled slightly but then leaned into my hand. I stared at her full lips as she bit into the bottom half. I had to taste her. My body moved in closer and I gazed at her, looking for any indication that she was as in to me as I was in to her. I saw what I was hoping for; pure desire and lust flowed from her eyes and I could resist no longer as my lips found their target.

She softly moaned the moment our lips met and I increased the pressure, her lips parted slightly and I took full advantage and ran my tongue over them in a slow sensual motion. Her hands moved up my body and landed in my hair and she pulled me closer intensifying the sensation. My tongue darted into her mouth and I was lost in her. Her tongue was soft and warm and my body reacted from the energy the two of us created and I was turned on like I had never been turned on before.

"God Bella… You're so fucking hot" I whispered against her mouth.

She moaned as her hands explored my chest. Her lips left mine as she leaned in to kiss my nipple. I threw my head back and hissed at the sensation of her lip on my skin. My hands wandered down her back to her luscious ass and I grabbed it and pulled her into me, she wrapped her legs around my waist and I assaulted her mouth once again.

I led her to the bed and laid her down right in front of me, her legs hanging off the bed. She smiled letting me know that I was headed in the right direction. I parted her legs slightly as I settled in between them and moved in closer to her. I lifted up the tee shirt exposing her beautiful chest. She was stunning; her perfect tits glistened from the water, just waiting for my lips. My mouth eagerly kissed her luscious mounds of flesh as her eyes closed. The beautiful sounds that came out of her mouth sent me in to hyper-mode and I couldn't get enough of her.

I ran my, hands down the length of her body and my lips traveled back up to her mouth. My tongue parted her lips and I pushed myself flush with her body. My heart pounded quickly as I felt my skin on hers for the first time as she pushed her pelvis into mine. The shock waves of her movement sent shivers down my spine as I pushed my lower half into her while still exploring her mouth with mine. The electric field that surrounded us was intense. I had never felt anything like it before, and I had kissed a lot of women.

I knew I wouldn't last long if I continued with the current activity. I needed to make sure that she was taken care of, so I pulled my lips from hers and made the trail down her body, making sure that I paid homage to every part of her creamy flesh. I ran my fingers down her flat stomach and she gasped as I came close to her center while her body squirmed under my touch, wanting more. I slipped the oversized boxers off of her body and lifted up her creamy long legs, I kissed my way up, giving her a lick just behind her knee, and I traced the inside of her leg with my fingers, slowly, her moans were getting louder and her patience started to wear.

"Touch me Edward" She whispered her breath catching in between the words.

My lips traced higher on her inner thigh as I noticed the moisture seeping out of her. I couldn't wait another minute to taste her. I bent both of her legs and pushed on the back of her soft thighs and buried my face into her greedily. My mouth latched on her lips while my tongue darted inside, and my nose caused the friction on her sweet nub, she tasted perfect and I sucked and licked all the juices that had flowed. The beautiful sound of her moans intensified as did my determination to pleasure her as I increased the pressure of my movements and the swirling of my tongue to lick her in all the right places.

"Cum for me Bella, I want to taste more of you baby" I spoke sending additional vibrations through her body, and her knees came together and her body jolted in spasms,

"I'm cumming Edward… Shit… Oh God…" She uttered almost incoherently.

My tongue pushed further inside until I felt her quiver, enjoying the way that her body clenched down on my tongue, all the time feeling her throbbing. I moved my face around a little bit more to ensure that she enjoyed ever moment of her orgasm.

Once she finished, I licked her all over again, careful to avoid her sensitive area. Her breaths were in gasps and she pulled my hair, trying to pull me up her limp body. My lips returned to her face and I kissed her hard making sure that she could taste herself of my lips and my tongue.

"Damn Edward that was fucking amazing…" She said in between kisses.

"That is only the beginning love." I said while pushing her body further up on the bed.

She reached down across her body to find my aching hard cock. She stroked it leaving me breathless. I pushed my body into her causing her to release me and I moved my cock just above her opening and moved up and down creating a marked sensation of heat between our legs. She moaned my name loudly.

"Yes, Edward, I need you inside me, please…" She begged.

My cock knew instantly where home was and I pushed into her with ease. She gasped as I filled her completely for the first time and then Bella lifted her body to meet each thrust.

"You are so tight Bella, I never want to leave." I muttered while enjoying every sensations that pulsed throughout my body. My hips continued to thrust in and out of her until I felt myself coming close to the edge. I didn't want it to end yet. I moved my body up to a kneeling position and lifted Bella with me turning her body slightly too where she was laying on her side never losing contact. I lifted her leg up holding her tightly under her knees as I started thrusting again. The sensation was spectacular and I buried myself deep inside of her. We moved our bodies together, enjoying the deep grinding of both of our hips. I looked into her eyes and leaned in for a kiss as she continually called out my name. _I guess now I know what it takes to make my partner scream. _I thoughtanswering my earlier question to myself.

I didn't know how much longer I could last because my body had never felt such pleasure. I reached my left hand down and used my rough thumb to caress her clit. I needed her to release again before I finished.

"Tell me how good you feel Agent Swan" I moaned

"Cullen you are gifted, please, for the love of God, don't stop! Oh yeah… that feels good, Edward I can't take any more…. Ahhhhhhh!" She screamed as her orgasm ripped through her body with full force, causing her to shake uncontrollably beneath me.

The sound of her cries and her writhing body sent me over the edge and when I thrust into her for the last time, my body convulsed as I yelled out her name.

"Bella… oh baby you are amazing!" I grunted still savoring the amazing feeling my body was experiencing. I collapsed on top of her and encircled my arms around her trying to regain any semblance of control.

My mind was still clouded with lust and we hadn't spoken for a long time. I suddenly worried about what this meant for us. Would it be awkward? I hadn't thought about the after effects. I looked up at her face, hoping to get a glimpse of what she was thinking, but a soft snore escaped her mouth.

I smiled and laughed softly. Here I was, worrying about it being awkward and she falls asleep instantly. _I am acting like such a chick_. I laughed. I pulled her body closer to me and pulled the blanket up to cover her sexy form. She snuggled into my arms and I fell asleep instantly.

The next morning, I felt Bella stirring beside me.

"Good morning beautiful! How are you feeling?" I asked quietly while running my finger through her hair.

"Great, I need to get going, Aro must be popping a few blood vessels by now." She said jumping up from the bed and walking into the bathroom, her cute little ass causing my dick to twitch. I got up and put my shorts back on.

When Bella emerged from the bathroom, she was wearing her evening gown from the night before. It didn't appear damaged.

"Thanks for last night Bella, I had a great time." I said sincerely.

"I had a great time too." She said looking into my eyes and smiling. She started towards the door, and I instantly started to feel the loss.

"Bella! I called out with a little too much emotion, causing her to turn around startled. I moved closer to her and grabbed her hand in mine. "I was wondering if when we get back to LA, you know when you get all ugly again; if I can I take you out to dinner?"

She paused for a minute and giggled.

"You think I'm gorgeous, you want to date me, love me and marry me." She sang out in a steady voice.

We both just laughed until I moved my face closer to hers and pulled her against me. I gazed into her eyes and then moved my lips to the side of her face. I felt her heart beating heavily, satisfied that I was having the desired effect.

"Maybe, I do" I whispered close to her ear. She shivered against me, but I didn't move.

"God Cullen! Are you going to kiss me or do I have to get my gun" She teased as our lips connected in a passionate kiss. I reluctantly pulled away from her.

"Come on Swan, let's go catch some bad guys" I said as I led her out of my room.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thank you so much for reading. This is my first attempt at a one shot. Please let me know what you think! Can't wait to hear from you. **

**Mel**


End file.
